The decline in muscle mass, strength and function that occurs with aging, especially in older persons with chronic heart failure, as well as the impact of those changes on health and quality of life, is well documented. Whereas the effectiveness of resistance exercise training in improving strength, is also clear, <30% of all adult North Americans exercise regularly, and 50% of those who start an exercise program drop out within the first six months. Additional approaches are necessary to effectively ameliorate the loss of muscle mass and strength that occurs with aging.
Amino acids are potent stimulators of muscle protein synthesis in both the young and elderly. However, the anabolic response to a mixed meal containing both amino acids and carbohydrates is diminished in elderly individuals. It is therefore possible that the loss of muscle mass and strength that occurs with aging may be due, in part, to an intake of protein that is less than optimal. If this is the case, ingestion of a nutritional supplement containing amino acids may be a practical approach to improving muscle mass and strength in the elderly.